Untouched
by sarah321
Summary: Sara is getting abused by her boyfriend and she can’t tell anyone. Can Greg help her?


**Untouched**

Summery: Sara is getting abused by her boyfriend and she can't tell anyone. Can Greg help her?

**PLEASE R&R!!**

Anyways here we go with Untouched...

She didn't know how it got this bad. The first time he slapped her, he immediately said he was sorry and that it would never happen again. What a liar. Every time she worked over time or went shopping, Jake would be continuously calling her and ordering her to get home. Now she was pinned up against their living room wall with him screaming in her face. She wondered what he would do if she started to yell back... kick her, throw her to the ground or worse. She had learned to just take his harsh words and pray until his rant was over and he left the apartment. He let her go. She fell to the ground and he gave her a slap across the face. Hard. The worse part was he would never punch her, just slap because slaps didn't leave marks. He stalked out of the apartment and Sara pulled her legs to her chest and let the tears, that she couldn't be exposed in front of Jake, fall.

She needed to get to work, she put on a fresh pair of clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. "_You are ugly as a cow!, why do you even try?"_ . Jake's words replayed in her mind. She hears them so much... maybe they are true. She looked down at her watch and noticed that she was running late so she grabbed some coffee and ran out the door.

She reached the break room where everyone was sitting around listening to Grissom talk about the upcoming cases. She quietly walked around the table and sat next to Greg who gave her a weird look. _What's his problem?,_ She thought. Griss kept talking but everyone started to look at Sara which made her very uncomfortable. _What the hell are they all staring at... Oh my god my cheek. The red mark must still be there._ Sara pulled her head down and started to pretend to look for something in her bag.Everyone snapped out of their thoughts and continued to listen to their leader again. Everyone got paired off but Sara got a solo, which she was very happy about so no one would question her about the scene in the break room.

Sara raced to the locker room to put makeup on the red area on her face. She sat on the bench facing away from the door. She used her heaviest make up, but it could still be visible. Just then she heard footsteps at the door way.

"Sara?" A male voice said. Without turning around Sara knew exactly who is was.

"What do you want Greg?" Sara said harshly, but she didn't want it to sound mean. Greg walked over to her and sat down on the bench behind her.

"I saw your cheek" Sara rolled her eyes at the comment

"Yup and so did everyone else" She stood up and fiddled with something in her locker. Greg stood up too.

"Let me see it" She didn't look away from her locker. Greg then gently grabbed her face and turned it towards him and he got his first good look at the injury. He winched at the site. Then he looked Sara in the eyes, but she wouldn't look at him.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Um... nothing I um walked into a door... I guess I um wasn't paying attention" Sara shuddered.

Greg didn't believe her and he was going to tell her this but her phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and it was Jake. Sara shuddered and she knew she had to answer it or there would be a beating when she got home. Greg never thought Jake would hurt Sara, but he wasn't sure when he watched Sara's reaction when she saw who was calling.

"Um I better get this" Sara stood up and slowly walked out the break room and outside. Greg fallowed closely so he could hear.

"Hello" Sara said shakily

"Where are you"

"Um im at work, you know that"

"Well when do you get off?"

"6am"

"Oh well you better come straight home and clean cuz the apartment is a mess!!" Jake yelled into the phone

"Ok I will come straight home and clean ok?" Sara said worried

"You better be here at 6!!"

"Ok I promise I will be home at 6 alright? I need to get back to work" She said needing to leave.

"Ok"

She hung up her phone and walked to her car trying to forget about that frightening call. Greg watched her walk away and get into her car. He was more then certain that Jake hit Sara and he was scared for her.

_That shift just wouldn't end!!_ Sara thought as she walked down the halls of CSI towards the break room. Her case was so gruesome and she was so focused on finding the people responsible. She suddenly remembered the phone call outside and she quickly looked down at her watch. _Dam!! Eight o' clock_. She was scared now, she started running to the locker room to get her stuff and hurry home. _What did he do? What is he going to do? What should I do? _So many questions were running through Sara's head. She reached the locker room and froze in the door way. Jake was sitting on the bench beside her locker. He just stared up at her with anger and hatred in his eyes. She stared back with sadness and sacredness in hers. She moved into the locker room and closed the door behind her so no one could see the argument they were about to have. _I should start explaining myself... _

"Jake... im so sorry ... I got caught up in this case and I lost track of time..." She babbled on. Jake slowly stood up and walked towards her. He reached his hand up and looked like he was going to hit her but gently stroked her left cheek with his right hand. She didn't know what was going on but she played along and smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he tightened his grip on her head and smashed it agents the lockers. Sara felt a pain all up the right side of her face. She fell to the ground and grabbed her gash on her forehead. She slowly looked up at him. The scary part about it is that he had the same smile on as when he was touching her face. Then it turned angry. He lifted his leg and kicked her right in the stomach. She collapsed over in pain. Then he finally spoke...

" I call you. I tell you to be home at 6. So WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU AT SIX!!" Jake screamed the last part right in Sara's face. Sara was gasping for air since the kick but she managed to sit up and speak to him.

"I... told y..ou I was working" Sara wheezed out gaining her breath back.

" Oh you were working, were you?" Jake said angrily slapping Sara across the face.

"How the hell do I know if you weren't off fucking some guy you little slut?!" Before Sara could answer that. Jake gripped her by the throat and pushed her against the lockers. Then he started to pick her up. Choking her. Sara scratched at his hands and kicked him best she could. It look as though he wasn't feeling any of it though. Everything was starting to go black. _Wow this is it, Jake is going to kill me. I knew it was bad but not this bad._

Meanwhile...

Greg was walking down the hallway feeling extremely happy because he just finished his case and he found the key piece of evidence to put the guy away. He was walking by the locker room when he noticed that the door was closed. _That is odd. We never close the door. _He slowly opened the door a crack to peek in to see who was in there. What he saw made him sick. Sara was pinned up agents the lockers, a big gash on her forehead with Jake rapped around her neck. She was trying to claw at him but it wasn't working. All the anger in Greg came out in that very moment. He burst through the door and grabbed Jake's shirt from behind. He ripped him from Sara and threw him to the ground. Sara fell to the floor in a daze. Greg then went back to Sara.

"Sarah. Oh my god, are you ok?" Greg rambled quickly. Before he could get an answer, Jake got up and lunged his body at Greg. Just then Nick and Warrick ran in to see what all the racket was. They were surprised at what they found. They knew by one look at Sara on the ground, what had happened. They immediately grabbed Jake off of Greg and started punching him. Greg scrambled to his feet again and picked Sara up to pull her as far away from Jake as he could. Police officers were now in the locker room arresting Jake and haling him off out of sight.

"Sara, you need to see a metic" Greg said to Sara

"No I don't, im fine. We just had a little argument" Sara said lying.

"Sara he was choking you" Sara looked away

"If I didn't come in when I did..." Greg couldn't finish his sentence.

"Greg I will be fine. Thank you for saving me." Sara said to him. Greg turned towards her and kissed her full on the lips. Sara kissed him back. They finally broke contact.

"Ok now you need to see a doctor" Greg said worried.

"Ok" Sara eventually got stitches in her head and was cleared for any other injuries to her body. Now Sara has a good life with Greg and she knows that she can trust him. He is always good to her and that is all she need right now in her life. Someone to love her.

The End


End file.
